


here we are again

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (again), Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Goro pretends not to remember Ren, but Ren worms his way into his heart anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsungillumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/gifts).



> A short chapter to start us off! This is a belated birthday fic for renn @corviiid, also unsungillumination!! Hope you enjoy :3

They meet again in an art gallery, in which Yusuke’s works hang proudly on one of the walls. The inside of the building is a welcome relief from the sweltering summer heat, and Ren smiles as the air conditioning cools the sweat on his face as he quietly steps from painting to painting.

He’s looking at his friend’s most recent work, “Blue Velvet,” when someone bumps into him.

“My apologies,” a familiar voice says, and Ren turns quickly to look at Goro Akechi standing next to him.

“Akechi,” he says quietly, and the other man tilts his head.

“Have we met?” he replies, and Ren...isn’t sure what to think. What kind of game is Akechi playing?

“We thought you were dead.”

Akechi lets out a confused laugh. “Well, I suppose I _have_ been away from the media’s eyes for quite a while. Am I to take it that you’re a fan?”

...Well, whatever it is, Ren figures that he might as well play along. “Yes, though I can’t say I’m as avid a fan as many others.” He gives Akechi a small smile. “You’ll have to excuse me. I’ve only seen a couple of your interviews.”

“That’s completely fair. I’m sure a good number of them are rather dull.”

Ren eyes him carefully. “You’ve had very strong opinions on the Phantom Thieves in the past.”

Is it just him, or is that easy smile a little strained now? “I still do, in fact. But they no longer seem to be around, so I suppose my opinions are not as relevant as anymore.”

Ren shrugs and looks back at the painting. Yusuke truly outdid himself with this one… “Maybe they’ve returned to living normal lives, now. As normal as it can be for them, at least. Do you think they should still be arrested?”

Akechi seems thoughtful. Ren supposes that’s at least a step away from his former, ardent pursuit of the Phantom Thieves. “That’s a good question. They should be held accountable for their actions, but…” He smiles at Ren. “Perhaps they already have been. I wouldn’t know.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ren says flatly, and Akechi raises a brow.

“I’m not _all_ -knowing, you know,” he says pleasantly, and Ren finds that he’s missed this. He doesn’t know what Akechi is trying to do here, but he won’t let him slip away. Not this time.

“Well...maybe you can tell me what you _do_ know over lunch sometime. I know a cafe that serves great coffee and curry.”

Whatever Akechi had been expecting, it doesn’t seem to have been this. He seems to mull over the words for a second before giving him a nod. “I do enjoy a good cup of coffee.”

“I’ll give you my number, then. We can work out the time and place.”

Akechi chuckles as he hands over his phone, though he does so cautiously and watches closely as Ren types in his number. “I hope you won’t just blow me off.”

_I don’t blow off my friends_ , he almost says, and then he remembers. Whether Akechi actually did lose his memories or he’s just pretending, they’re not friends in his eyes quite yet.

They have a relationship to rebuild, and Ren is okay with that. A fresh start.

“I won’t,” Ren says firmly, and a strange emotion flits past Akechi’s face. He smiles at Ren, and it...feels genuine.

“I have to get going, but I look forward to our next meeting.” Akechi ducks his head and starts walking away without looking back, but Ren knows that he won’t just disappear. There’s a second chance lying between them, and he gets the feeling that it’s something that both of them have needed after all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren talks to his friends about his meeting with Akechi.

“He’s WHAT?”

Ren tries not to wince at the sheer volume of his friends’ surprise. “Goro Akechi is alive,” he repeats. “I met him at that art show the other day, the one with Yusuke’s works.”

“He was looking at my pieces?” Yusuke asks, his face brightening. Ryuji gives him a disbelieving look.

“Dude, not the point! How did he survive? I mean…” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m glad he’s alive and all, but...what’s he been up to all this time?”

Futaba huffs to herself. “I was sure that I saw his signal fade...maybe he had a way to cloak it.”

Morgana frowns, as much as a cat can frown. “Why would he fake his death? Something doesn’t seem right.”

“Maybe he didn’t mean to fake it,” Ann suggests sadly. “Maybe he got injured and had to...I don’t know, retreat.”

“I hope he was okay,” Haru murmurs. “He may have killed my father, but he was also manipulated as much as the rest of us.”

There’s a moment of silence as they consider that. Ren feels a vague sense of relief that the general opinion on Akechi’s return is positive.

Makoto turns to him. “What did he say to you?” she asks curiously. “It can’t have been a coincidence that he met you there.”

Ren takes a deep breath, preparing himself for another barrage of questions. “Actually, he doesn’t seem to remember me.”

A beat passes. His friends give him and each other confused looks.

“So he has amnesia or something?” Ryuji asks incredulously, and Ren purses his lips.

“It seems too selective to be amnesia. He remembers the Phantom Thieves but claims not to know who they are or what happened to them.” The more Ren thinks about it, the more he believes that Akechi is lying. Not that he can blame him. He supposes that it would be sort of hard to face them after that intense moment in the engine room.

“Maybe he wants a fresh start,” Ann says thoughtfully, and Ren nods in agreement.

“A lot happened between us.”

“Is it really that easy?” Makoto says, skepticism shading her tone. “Just...slip back into normal life? Does he even have anyone to talk to?” Her eyes light up as she realizes the answer to her own question. “I should tell Sis. She’ll be glad to know that he’s alive.”

“Yeah. And he has us,” Ren says firmly. There’s a murmur of agreement among his friends. Reforging a bond with Akechi won’t be easy, but Ren welcomes the challenge.

“So, when are you meeting up with him?” Futaba asks, and he takes out his phone.

_Ren: are you free this weekend_

_Goro: Yes, I am. What time works for you?_

_Ren: how does 1pm on saturday sound_

_Goro: A late riser, I see. I’ll see you then_

_Ren: wait_

_Ren: i never told you what cafe it is_

_Goro: Oh. Right. Do you mind telling me?_

_Ren: Leblanc._

_Goro: Thank you. I hope you have a nice day._

“Tomorrow at one,” Ren replies, double checking the date and time. He realizes he had never texted Goro one-on-one before yesterday.

Futaba peeks at his phone screen and then narrows her eyes at him. “Leblanc, huh? Might want to tell Sojiro in advance. Maybe I’ll get to see Akechi myself, too…” She cackles to herself, and Ren smiles at her.

“Why don’t we _all_ go?” Ryuji suggests, waving a hand enthusiastically. Ann claps her hands together and grins.

“Yeah! I want to see him.”

“We don’t want to overwhelm him,” Makoto points out wryly. “He might be more comfortable speaking with only Ren there.”

“Not like I won’t be listening in,” Futaba mutters, but Ren has no intention of trying to stop her. It _is_ her dad’s cafe, after all.

“We can take it slow,” Ren says. If his meeting with Akechi goes well, hopefully he’ll stay around the city for a while.

“You’ll tell us how it goes, yes?”

He nods at Yusuke, who looks satisfied at his nonverbal answer.

He’s...glad that they’re here. As chaotic as they may be, he wouldn’t be as sure of what to do without his friends.


End file.
